


Book event

by icekaispam0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Opposite shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icekaispam0/pseuds/icekaispam0
Summary: Kai loves to see Zane reading, and he also likes seeing him happy.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Book event

Zane loved reading, he could spend the whole day just finishing new books and on the other side, Kai liked being with Zane while he read, mostly because of how calm his boyfriend looked. Sometimes they have little conversations about the plot of the book that Zane was reading, other times Kai cuddled to the other boy's chest, and Zane loved that because he could do one of his favorite things and be close to his loved one at the same time.

One day Kai was laying on the sofa and looking at his boyfriend doing something on his phone, wondering why was he smiling so much.  
\- what are you looking at?- the Brown-haired guy said trying to take Zane's phone, Zane laughed at Kai's actions and moved to face him.  
-Look- he showed him his phone -My favorite author is going to make a book event, I think I can go, I jus- He stopped talking and his expression went from excited to sad.  
Of course, The red Ninja got worried and asked him what was wrong.   
\- Don't worry my love, I just realized how expensive the tickets are, and even if I get the money that day master Wu requested a lot of things to me- Zane said softly.  
Kai stared at the disappointment in his boyfriend's eyes, he hated to see him like that, the sad look doesn't fit him.  
The brunet tried to make him feel better by cuddling and telling jokes, they spend the whole afternoon just chilling together.

A few days passed by, Zane got over the book event disappointment quickly for the rest of the week, it was until the event day that he felt kinda sad again, that day Kai behaved in a super sweet way, well, with Zane he is always like that, he called it a weak spot but this time it was because Kai knew that he was going to make his boyfriend happy.

\- Master Wu, I may suggest we should leave now, it's a good time to start our Chores- The ice ninja said.  
The answer he got confused him a lot   
\- Actually, Kai is taking care of that business Zane, he told me you were going somewhere, I believe he left something for you on top of the desk, have a good day-  
He wasn't supposed to go anywhere that day, but maybe... He got an idea, so when Master Wu left the room the ice ninja ran to his room just to find a red paper envelope in the desk, Zane took it and stared at the golden piece of wax that Kept the envelope closed, was it possible? He thought of the possibility forming in his head and decided to open the paper, there was a letter, For some reason he was scared, and he waited a few seconds before opening the letter, he almost cried while reading it.  
" _Hey babe, I know how much this author means to you, so I decided to get you a ticket for the book event._  
_Actually, I did it because I hate seeing you disappointed, it makes me weak, I love you and I want you to be happy, this is just a small gift but still I have hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy the idea of you smiling while reading this._  
_Please go and enjoy yourself, the whole day I'm going to be out doing chores, but don't worry about me._  
_If you want to pay for this I suggest cuddling when I get back._  
_Now get ready because you have to be there at 6 pm, don't miss it._  
_With love, Kai._  
_Pd: I suck at cute letters, I'm sorry but I can't wait to hug you as soon as I can."_

People would see this as a cute gift, but the way Kai tried to explain why he did it was so touching, as mentioned, his boyfriend was a really sweet person, but he hated to admit it so most of the time Kai made jokes about everything.  
Zane grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend a short "I love you" and then started getting ready for the event.

It was 10 pm when the ice ninja got back to the monastery, he told Jay everything about the author, even though Jay wasn't interested at all, then he told Cole, Nya, and even Lloyd, no one was as excited as him while he told every single detail of the experience, but still, they liked seeing their friend happy.  
The night went by quickly, it was 12 am when Zane woke because of a sound at the front door. He waited for a minute and then stood up to check if it was what he thought, and there was Kai almost passing away on the couch of the living room.  
The fire ninja said something incoherent and Zane stared at him playfully.  
\- My love, you know that I keep my promises- He said and then helped Kai so he can get to the room.  
The brunet changed to pajamas (Zane's pajamas since they were on his room) and then he lay down, Kai was more awake now, so he asked Zane what did he mean by "keeping his promises" and His partner remained in silence staring at him without giving an answer, He was going to ask again when Zane layed next to him and put him closer to his chest.  
\- Thank you, I really enjoyed myself today, and in your letter, you specifically said that to repay you we could cuddle, well even if you didn't write that I was going to do it- The one with Lighter hair said softly.  
A couple of seconds passed and Kai fell asleep, Zane was worried, after all his boyfriend seemed really tired, but at the same time he knew Kai was happy because he made the ice ninja happy, while staring at Kai he whispered something -You should know that just being with you makes me happy, being able to recall you mine makes me even happier- with that out of his chest Zane kissed the top of Kai's head and fell asleep quickly.

  
_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on Wattpad as @Phantomxval


End file.
